


We Are Going To Burn Down the Waffle House

by PenguinMerchant



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, Top Lio, galo and lio share a brain cell, this is so dumb you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinMerchant/pseuds/PenguinMerchant
Summary: Our (22M,24M) best friend (23M) keeps getting into fights with the cook (2?M) at Waffle HouseHey guys, we've been having a problem lately with our friend Lio (using real names because everyone here is an idiot) who is obsessed with this cook named Galo at the Waffle House who keeps making his eggs incorrectly.  Lio's the sweetest guy ever in the whole world, he does so much volunteer work for the Burnish and he's never been in a fight in his life but he gets SO ANGRY whenever we go there and Galo makes his eggs wrong.  He talks about it all the time and he refuses to go to any other restaurant and we're really afraid that he's going to do something rash.  Any advice?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 21
Kudos: 248





	We Are Going To Burn Down the Waffle House

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this brilliant](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1260126130687881217) reddit relationship post. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for a single second since I read it and since I'm also always thinking about these two idiots as well it was just too perfect not to combine the two.
> 
> Title is taken from this [equally brilliant](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/40/89/014089e4523793dd4c38da6f8cf53153.jpg) comic.

"Lio, we're hungry," whines Gueira, dragging his feet on the pavement outside of the small building they had just exited. "We've been helping you for hours, and those mean guys running the place wouldn't even let us have any of the food!"

"You know that food was for the homeless Burnish, Gueira," Lio says, trying not to sound too cross with his friend. Gueira and Meis had both agreed to help him in the soup kitchen, after all, and they weren't used to standing around for hours doling out food like he was. He was lucky they came at all. "We can barely afford to feed them, let alone the bottomless pit you call a stomach."

"You know he's right, Gueira," Meis says, reaching over to punch him. "The last time we hung out you ate a whole pizza by yourself."

"I'm a growing boy!" Gueira says, punching Meis back. 

"Stop it," Lio says, stepping in between the two of them to prevent an outbreak of violence. Gueira was an especially hangry little Burnish. "Speaking of growing boys, did the two of you see those twins in our line today? They were about ten years old, wearing little red jackets. They've been coming to that soup kitchen for years, and it always makes me smile when I see them because they're always so grateful to have anything at all in their little bellies. Last year for Christmas I gave each of them a box of homemade cookies and they hugged me and told me that it was the best Christmas present they've ever gotten."

"Yeah, we saw them," Gueira grumbles. "Sorry, Lio. You're doing good work over there, you know. Thanks for bringing us along."

"Yeah, thanks," echoes Meis, humbled.

"Come on," Lio says, feeling a sudden rush of fondness for his two closest friends. "My treat. I'll take you two out to the dinner you deserve."

*******

"Waffle House? Really?" Meis says as they step inside. The place is empty--they had gotten out of the soup kitchen rather late--and the three of them find spaces up at the counter. Lio makes sure to sit in between each of his friends so they don't start fighting again.

"It's what you deserve," Lio says, smiling sweetly. "Also I don't get paid until next week. So I have, like, twenty bucks to feed you two."

"Hey guys," the cook calls out to them, coming out from the back room. Lio glances at him briefly; he's a well built guy with a shirt on that's so tight he might as well not have been wearing anything at all, and his blue spiky hair has got to be violating some sort of health code. But he seems friendly enough, and he greets them with a big smile.

"It's just me here tonight, I'm afraid," he says, taking a notepad and pen out of his apron. "I'll be your server, your cook and your cashier. The name's Galo. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Bacon and cheese omelette with well done hash browns," Gueira says.

"Patty melt with extra fries with a sprinkling of cheese on them," Meis says.

"I'll have two eggs done easy and a piece of dry toast," Lio says.

"Got it!" Galo says, putting the notepad back in his apron without even writing anything down. "It'll be done in just a few."

The three boys make idle chatter as Galo makes their food, humming an obnoxious song as he moves with a surprising amount of grace around the kitchen. Lio tries not to stare at his ass too much--although it is a very, very nice ass--as the three of them laugh and bicker about their latest video game session.

"All right, who's ready for some food!" Galo announces, setting down plates in front of each of them. "Here you go, mister, bacon and cheese omelette with well done hash browns." It looks really good, and the hash browns are a delightfully dark brown color that Gueira grins at before dousing them in ketchup.

"Patty melt, extra fries with a sprinkling of cheese," he says, setting the plate in front of Meis. The sprinkling of cheese on top is artfully done; it looks like it was plated by a Michelin starred chef. Meis makes a chef's kiss gesture as he digs in.

"And lastly, two eggs done easy and a piece of dry toast," he says, setting down the plate in front of Lio.

Lio stares at it. Two eggs, cooked so hard that they were practically rubber sits next to a piece of bread that is blacker than the leather pants Lio has on.

"Oh," says Lio, looking at his plate, and then looking at his friend's plate. 

"Everything look good? Enjoy!" Galo says, whisking off before any of them can answer. Gueira and Meis dig into their food with abandon and Lio sighs and takes a bite of the driest, hardest eggs he's ever eaten in his whole life. He chews them slowly, trying to infuse them with some sort of moisture with the saliva in his mouth but soon even that dries up, and he takes a long sip of water.

Galo comes out a few minutes later to check up on them, and cocks his head when he notices that Lio hasn't eaten any of the eggs and has only nibbled on his toast.

"Hey man, everything okay?" he asks. He's got the brightest blue turquoise eyes, and Lio thinks about how masterfully he had crafted his friends' meals. He must have been distracted by theirs, and just forgotten that he wanted his eggs runny.

"Actually, my eggs are a little well done," Lio says, a little embarrassed. He hated sending food back to the kitchen, but these eggs were frankly inedible and he was spending his last five bucks on it.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry!" Galo says, genuinely apologetic. "Let me make it again for you. On the house. The Waffle House! Two eggs done easy, right?"

"Yeah," Lio says, feeling better about the whole thing. "As runny as you feel comfortable making them, really."

"Got it," Galo says, giving him a gorgeous smile. "It'll be done in a few."

He goes back to the grill and starts working and Lio steals a fry off of Meis' plate, and Meis sends a tiny Burnish flame at him which explodes harmlessly against his hand. Lio sighs and rolls his eyes--Meis knew they weren't supposed to use their Burnish powers outside of regulated areas, and you never knew when someone was going to be freaked out by it. Galo didn't seem to notice though, and no one else was there, and so Lio sends a quick one back before stealing another fry.

"Here you go, boss" Galo says, setting down the plate in front of him. Before Lio can even open his mouth the front door opens and Galo is off to greet the new customer, his cheery smile never wavering.

Lio stares down at the two hard boiled eggs in front of him and sighs.

**********

"It was a hate crime, I think," Lio says four days later when the three of them are playing video games in their apartment. Gueira and Meis sit side by side on the floor and Lio spreads out comfortably on the couch.

"It has to be a crime to be a hate crime," Gueira points out, flinging himself in front of Meis bodily as he tries to turn the gumdrop shaped car he's driving.

"You know that doesn't help you turn any better," Meis snipes back at him, elbowing him in the ribs. "Plus how would he even know we were Burnish? It's not like we have it tattooed on our foreheads."

"Maybe he heard us talking about the Burnish soup kitchen," Lio points out as Meis' ice cream truck overtakes Gueira's gumdrop car. 

"I don't think we talked about that," Meis says. "I think we spent most of the time talking about how Gueira's so lame he hasn't been on a date in six months."

"Like you're one to talk!" Gueira shouts back, flinging himself in the other direction as he tries to take a corner too fast again. 

Lio calmly waits as the two of them fight it out and, at the last second, overtakes the both of them in his wiener mobile.

"We should go back," he says, as the two of them sit groaning on the floor. "If he's a bigot then it's our duty as responsible adults to warn the other members of our community--"

"Okay, okay," Meis grumbles, getting up. "We'll go as long as you don't lecture us about being responsible."

"Plus that guy could really cook," Gueira says, and winces as Lio stares daggers at him. "Sorry, Lio, I know your eggs sucked. But...if it was a Burnish thing, wouldn't we have shitty food too?"

"Come on," Lio says, ignoring him. "I'm in the mood for some activism."

"Not again," the two groan in unison.

***********

"I'd like a bacon and cheese omelette with tomatoes, grilled onions, bell peppers but only the red ones, chives, and ranch dressing," Gueira says, once they're seated. "And a sprinkling of garlic."

"And I want a club sandwich with ham instead of turkey, no lettuce, extra mayonnaise, and mustard on the side," Meis says.

"I'll have two eggs done easy and a piece of toast," Lio says.

"Got it!" Galo says, again not writing anything down. He turns toward the grill again and Lio motions towards Meis, who rolls his eyes.

"Hey guys," Meis says loudly and not in a normal conversational tone at all like they had practiced, "aren't you excited about going to the Burnish pride parade this year?"

"I'm totally excited," Gueira answers back, equally as loud. "Being a Burnish myself, it's my favorite thing to do."

Lio shakes his head in disbelief at how bad his friends are, but when he looks up they're both expecting him to continue on, and so he does.

"You know, this will be my fifteenth Burnish parade," he says. "I've been every year since I came out with my powers."

"Whoa, really?" Gueira says, off script now. "You got your Burnish powers when you were three?"

Lio puts his head in his hands. "Gueira, do you even know how old I am? Or how math works? I'm twenty three now, that means that fifteen years ago, I was..."

"Thirteen!" Meis answers proudly. "Did you even graduate high school, Gueira?"

"No, that's not--"

"You guys are Burnish?" Galo asks, flipping something on the grill.

"Yeah, we are," Lio says, itching for a fight. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No way!" Galo says, smiling broadly at them. "Burnish are awesome. I volunteered at the medical tent at the Burnish parade last year. Lots of dehydrated folks out there, gotta make sure you drink at least eight glasses a day!"

"Are you Burnish too?" Gueira asks.

"Nah," he answers, "but I just think it's important to support marginalized communities, you know? And I'm training to be an EMT, so the experience was really great for me."

"Wow, that sounds really nice," Meis says, looking pointedly at Lio. "Lio does a lot of volunteer work too. He works at the soup kitchen for homeless Burnish at least once a week."

"That's right," Lio says, through gritted teeth. "And my friends here have agreed to come and help me for the next month because they're just that great."

"I think that's really admirable," Galo says, turning his big soft puppy dog eyes on Lio. "You gotta give back, you know?"

"Yeah," Lio says, working to control the blush that he feel threatening to take over his entire body. "Thanks, I guess."

"All right guys, dinner is served! We've got an omelette over here, a club sandwich here, and two eggs done easy with toast!" He says, setting everything down. "I gotta go clean some stuff. Yell if you need anything!" He says, swooping away.

"Shit, this looks amazing," Gueira says, biting into his omelette. Galo had picked out all of the green bell peppers and had used them to create a small smiley face in the corner of his plate. 

"I kinda wish I would have ordered lettuce," Meis says, biting into his sandwich, "but this is still pretty good."

Lio stares down at the plate in front of him. In the middle of the plate is a piece of toast with a hole cut out in the middle, and an over hard egg sits inside, winking evilly at him.

"Hey, Lio?" Gueira says, pointing to the three Burnish horns that have just sprouted on Lio's head. "You, uh, might want to take care of that."

"Oh I will," Lio says, digging his fork into the monstrosity in front of him. "I will most definitely take care of that."

**********

"I think he's a sociopath," Lio says as the three of them walk through the supermarket.

"Oh my god, can we please talk about something else?" whines Gueira, shoving a box of cookies into the cart. "Let's go buy some eggs. I'll cook them for you, Lio."

"Didn't you destroy the microwave when you tried to make mac and cheese out of the box last week?" Meis asks him.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't going to microwave the eggs," Gueira points out. "And Lio likes them runny, I'll barely even have to cook them."

"It's not about the eggs," Lio says, turning the cart around and placing the cookies back on the shelf when Gueira isn't looking. "It's the principle of the thing."

"Maybe he's just stupid," Meis suggests. "Or...maybe he doesn't know how to cook runny eggs. That is pretty gross, boss."

"We're going again tonight," Lio says, and the two of them groan.

"Come on, Lio," Gueira says. "You're getting kind of obsessive about this. Hey, what if we went to the other Waffle House? The one on the other side of town?"

"No. It has to be that one and it has to be him. I will make him cook those eggs properly, I swear to god," Lio hisses.

Lio doesn't miss the glance that Meis and Gueira share, but he finds suddenly that he doesn't care. Exiting the store he helps load their groceries into the car and carefully places the cart back into the cart return before squealing out the tires as he leaves the parking lot in his haste to get home.

**********

It's 11:45 when Lio slams open the door to the Waffle House and stalks over to sit in his usual spot, not even waiting to see if Gueira and Meis had followed him in or not. Galo smiles at him as he enters, face lit up like a beacon. 

"Oh, Lio!" he calls out, waving one ridiculously muscled arm in Lio's direction. "Look Aina, it's my favorite customer! The one I was telling you about!"

Lio barely spares a glance at the girl with the pink hair leaning up against the end of the counter. It's the first time there's been another worker beside Galo here, but she doesn't seem particularly interested in helping out. When Galo calls out to her she looks over at Lio, snorts, and rolls her eyes as she returns to the magazine she was reading when he came in.

"So what can I get for you today, boss?" Galo asks as Lio senses the presence of his friends next to him. They sit down gingerly, and he knows they're staring. It doesn't matter. He can't see anything except for this stupid, idiotic infuriating cook standing in front of him.

"Two eggs done easy," Lio grits out, as if reciting a mantra. "And a piece of toast."

"You must really like those eggs, huh?" Galo asks him, turning towards the grill. It was probably for the best that his back was turned, as Lio was certain that if he had been looking at him at that moment Lio's death glare might have actually killed him. 

"I was telling Aina about you and your friends," Galo says as he cooks up Lio's meal, "and she agreed to help me out at the Burnish pride parade this year! I think it's really great, how you get your friends to help you out with the stuff you care about. You really inspired me, you know," he says, as Lio watches him pop the bread into the little conveyor belt toaster thingy.

"Mmm," is the only answer Lio is capable of at the moment. The tension rolling off of him right now is potent enough to flatten a city.

"Hey Lio, maybe we should--" Gueira says in a low voice, but Lio cuts him off with a flick of his hand. Galo is plating up his food and is getting ready to turn around. Lio's holding his breath, and as much as he's barely aware of his friends on either side of him he can tell that they are, too.

"Here you go," Galo says, delivering the plate. "Just like you like."

Four deviled eggs sit on a plate in front of Lio, alongside a toasted cracker. 

"Galo," Lio says, using the last of the restraint to hold back his fury, "what is your last name?"

"Thymos," he says, looking a little confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to know what name to give to the police after I'm done with you."

Something dark and dangerous passes across Galo's face then, and Lio feels it settle deep into a place that's adjacent to--but not quite at the bottom of--his rage.

"Oh yeah?" Galo says, leaning over on the counter, his blue eyes glittering with something Lio can't quite identify. "What're you going to do to me, firebug?"

Lio jumps across the counter so quickly that he's practically in Galo's face before his friends drag him back over, sitting him back heavily on the stool. Galo is smirking at him with that infuriating, beautiful face of his and Lio wants to punch him so badly that his fist hurts.

He's never punched anyone before.

"Hey," Aina barks out, finally putting down her magazine. "No fighting in the restaurant. Take it outside, you two."

"Lio, we should probably just--" Meis starts.

"Not now," Lio snaps. "You two stay here. Thymos, so help me if you're not outside in ten seconds I will burn this fucking Waffle House to the ground, do you understand me?"

"Looking forward to it," Galo says, jumping over the counter easily and throwing his apron at Gueira, who catches it with a grunt. Lio stalks outside with a surprisingly peppy Galo following him, and Meis and Gueira look over at Aina, who shrugs.

"I guess I'll be your server tonight, then. What can I get you guys?"

*********

"What's your problem, Thymos?" Lio hisses as he whirls on Galo once they're outside. They've gone around the side of the building so any cars pulling up won't be able to see them, and a bunch of trees hide them from the main road.

"No problem, Lio," Galo replies easily, still smiling broadly like he's not about to be turned into a pile of ash in about two seconds. "If you need to take out your aggression on me go ahead, man. I can take it."

"Are you mocking me?" Lio asks, his voice deadly.

"No way," Galo says, looking genuinely apologetic. "I know you could burn me to a crisp if you wanted."

"I could," Lio says, advancing on him. "I could have my fire out and I could have those flames licking at your bones before you could even open your mouth to say stop," he says, watching as Galo closes his eyes briefly in something that, under other circumstances, might look like longing. Lio has him backed up against the outside of the restaurant and Galo squirms, deliciously uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You totally could do that," Galo says, a little breathless. "But...if you're really going to, do you think you could maybe put those Burnish horns on first?" Galo asks, looking timidly at Lio's head.

The request stops Lio in his tracks. "My...why would you want that?"

Galo blushes fiercely as he averts his gaze. "I just...I saw them the other day, when you came in. It was..." he blushes even fiercer, if that's possible, and wrings his hands. "It was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"The hottest--" Lio stops, and then his eyes flick down to Galo's pants, which are tented where his cock is straining against his pants. When he looks back up Galo looks embarrassed and turned on in equal measures, and Lio feels a sensation go through him then that feels very much like fire, but he knows very much isn't.

"You're a fucking idiot," Lio snarls, and in a smooth motion pushes him against the wall and takes Galo's mouth with all the force of the pent up anger he's been holding inside for the last few weeks. Galo responds to it hungrily, greedily, whimpering gently against the force of Lio's mouth as he takes whatever he wants from Galo's body. Lio wants to open up and swallow him whole; he wants to let his fire, burning hotly in a flaming current under his skin, rise up and consume everything on the earth. He has a hideous strength inside of him that he's always known was there but he has kept carefully locked down and ignored, as much as he has been able to, and it's scary and exhilarating in equal measures that Galo is able to pull that out of him with one indecent moan. It was something to look into, something he would need to think about.

But not now. 

Now he forces his tongue inside of Galo's mouth and Galo melts against him like hot wax against a radiator. Lio claims his mouth like an invading army, raping and pillaging as he makes his way across the landscape of Galo's desire. Lio breaks their kiss when he can't take it anymore and immediately sticks a finger in Galo's mouth, not gently, and Galo is such a good boy and sucks on it greedily like there's nothing in the world he's ever wanted more. Lio's other hand is on Galo's ass and Galo is using his big stupid muscles to press Lio in closer until Lio feels like he might break apart like a supernova.

"Lio," Galo whines, his lips swollen from Lio's assault. He rubs up against him and Lio can feel the hardness of his cock press against his stomach. "Lio, please."

"Do you honestly think you've earned that?" Lio snaps. "When you can't even cook my fucking eggs properly?"

"Let me make it up to you," he says, eyes shining brightly. "Anything you want, Lio."

Lio lets the three Burnish horns on his head flare to life, and Galo moans at the sight of them. Lio has to keep himself from buckling under the naked want he can hear in Galo's voice, and he runs his fingers through Galo's health code violating hair and tugs until Galo's whining once again. 

"I want you on your knees, Galo Thymos," Lio hisses.

"Yes sir," Galo says, dropping to the ground.

*********

"Do you think they're okay out there?" Gueira asks nervously. "Galo's a big guy, but Lio could do some serious damage to him if he lets his Burnish powers go crazy."

"They're fine," Aina says, rolling her eyes. "And Galo's not going to hurt him, at any rate."

"How do you know that?" Meis asks.

"Because he's only been talking about him for weeks," Aina says, setting their food in front of them. "Every day I come in he asks me when I think Lio is coming back. He's made those deviled eggs to have on hand every day for the last six days just in case your boy came in. He's a goner, honestly."

"Huh," Gueira says, digging in to his omelette, which wasn't as good as when Galo made it. "Didn't see that coming, I bet."

*********

Galo is on his knees on the unforgiving pavement outside of the Waffle House where he works and he doesn't think he's ever been so happy in his entire life. He rubs against Lio's crotch, feeling the delicious hard cock against his cheek through the leather of Lio's pants and he can feel his mouth already start to fill with saliva. He was going to start legitimately drooling soon.

"Lio," he says, looking up at the terrible and beautiful figure looming over him, "can I?" He puts his hands on the zipper of Lio's pants, hears the sharp intake of breath and feels the unconscious way Lio leans into him, but he doesn't move until he hears Lio give him permission.

"Yes," Lio breathes out, sounding soft and dreamy, and Galo marvels at the sound of it for a second before Lio's tightening his hold on Galo's hair, letting him know he's taking too long. "Get moving, Galo."

Galo doesn't need any more encouragement. He fumbles with the zipper in his haste to free Lio's cock and Lio groans in response to his clumsiness, either in genuine frustration or frustration of delayed lust. Eventually he gets it down and Lio's cock springs out, fully hard and possibly the most beautiful thing that Galo's ever seen. Bigger than he would have expected, from someone so small, but he knows he can take it. He'll make himself take it; there's nothing that he wants to do more than this, and Galo Thymos always gets his way. He works on loosening his jaw and leans in to press a small kiss to the tip, causing Lio to groan.

"Galo I swear to god if you don't have my cock in your mouth in two seconds--" Lio starts.

Galo doesn't need any further encouragement. He sucks on the head for a moment, delighting in the feeling of it, the newness of getting to discover which parts Lio responds to and which parts he doesn't, and he runs his tongue along the ridge and laps up the tiny beads of precum that are already accumulating on the tip. He pushes his tongue into the slit and Lio stutters out a muffled curse that sounds like the first tentative steps towards complete surrender. Galo takes it as a challenge to coax as many sounds of pleasure out of him as possible, and with a smooth motion he takes in the entirety of Lio's length, opening his throat as much as possible. He then almost immediately chokes as Lio fucks against his mouth, plunging deeper than he was ready for; maybe not surrender, then, but only the opening volleys of battle. Galo smiles around Lio's cock. He was perfect.

His hands are on Lio's hips and he's using them to steady himself even though he can feel his own cock straining with neglected wanting in his own pants. Lio is glorious, above him, looking down at him with those violet eyes that had pierced through all of Galo's defenses the very first time he had seen them. He still has his Burnish horns flaring above his head, making Galo dizzy with wanting. Lio's length is warm and hot in his mouth and he swirls his tongue around as best as he can, trying to open his throat as far as it will go. He wants to do that for Lio. Wants to make him proud.

"Fuck, Galo," Lio gasps, giving another thrust that Galo thinks may actually bruise the back of his throat, "how are you so good at this, and so bad at cooking eggs?"

Galo has to pull off of him at that, and he grins up at Lio when he hears him whimper at the loss of contact. "I couldn't have been that bad at it. It got me here, didn't it?"

"Shut up," Lio says, forcing his cock back into Galo's mouth. "You have such a pretty mouth," Lio says, gentling his fingers through his hair and stroking him softly. Galo feels his eyes roll back into his head. "Have you been thinking about this, Galo? Thinking about my cock in your pretty mouth?"

Galo wants to answer in earnest but he doesn't want to lose the feeling of Lio in his mouth and so he just nods enthusiastically, which is a motion that Lio seems to enjoy. He _had_ been thinking about it, probably more than was healthy--especially on the days that Lio would come in, that angry little frown etched into his features every time Galo delivered the wrong meal, and Galo would go home after a long, blistering shift and would take himself in his hand and think about Lio directing that angry stare at him while they were in bed together and Galo taking all the punishment that Lio was willing to dole out to him...

"Fuck," Lio grits out, picking up his pace, and Galo can tell that he's close and he rides the sensation out as Lio fucks into his mouth, using him. For a second he thinks about pulling away, about letting Lio cover his face with his come, but he decides to save that for another time. This time he wants Lio to spend himself in his mouth, wants to feel the tangible saltiness of Lio's attack on him, and Galo's breath is coming in stutters as he gasps for air every time Lio pulls out, any advantages he gains as far as air is concerned almost immediately quashed as Lio slams back in, and tiny little Burnish flames are flickering around Lio's hands and Lio doesn't even look like he knows he's doing it but they're not hurting him, and Galo feels himself groaning despite the pain of Lio's dick hitting his throat or the hard pavement under his knees. Galo can feel the shiver make it's way up through Lio's body and then he's coming with just the softest little sound, spending himself into Galo's mouth as Galo eagerly laps up everything he can. Lio has a clean scent almost like ozone, and Galo wonders if that's a Burnish thing or a Lio thing, but he finds that he doesn't much care at the moment. Lio is softening in his mouth and he pulls off with a light pop, and he wipes away the tears that have accumulated in his eyes before reaching down to touch himself. He doesn't think he's ever been so hard in his entire life and every brush of his dick against his pants sends a spark of painful pleasure through his body.

"Did I say you could do that?" Lio purrs, stopping Galo's hand immediately. Lio tucks himself back into his pants and pulls on Galo's hair, indicating he wants him to stand. Galo does, on shaky legs, and when he looks at Lio he knows its with something almost like worship in his eyes.

"No, sir," he says, putting his hands purposefully at his sides. "Please, will you let me?"

"I suppose you've earned some compensation," Lio says, bringing a hand up to press against his straining dick, "even if I haven't quite forgiven you yet." Galo leans into the touch but Lio pushes him back against the wall of the restaurant, stopping him from moving again. Lio's probably a good fifty pounds lighter than him and in a contest of pure strength Galo knows he could overpower him, but with his flames Galo knows that he is hopelessly outmatched. He feels the threat of that power run through him and his dick twitches against Lio's hand. 

"Did you like doing that for me, Galo? Did you like having my cock inside of your mouth?" Lio whispers the words into his skin, biting and nipping against his neck, staking his claim.

"Yes, sir," Galo cries, and he's so close but Lio hasn't said he could come yet, and so he pushes the feeling away as much as he can. He wants to be good for Lio. He knows he can be good for him.

"What else would you like, Galo? Would that tight little ass of yours take my cock as well as your mouth did?"

Galo keens, which Lio must take as an answer because he smiles evilly at him.

"I think I might need to see that for myself, in all honesty. But not right now. You did such a good job with your mouth, I don't think I'll be ready for that for a good minute."

"Lio," Galo sobs, feeling the rolling waves of his orgasm threatening to split him in half, "Lio _please_."

"I hope you know I'm being exceptionally kind," Lio says haughtily, shrugging. "Come on, then."

And Galo does, his cock still trapped inside of his pants. Lio hadn't even touched him skin to skin and he had still come just from him pressing against him, like a horny teenager. He moans as Lio keeps that hand firm against him, overstimulating his poor abused cock, and nearly jumps when Lio snakes a hand up his shirt and tweaks a nipple maliciously. Galo's so sensitive that he almost doubles over at the feeling of it.

"I don't know if you're done taking your punishment, Galo," Lio says, whispering in his ear. "What do you say we get out of here?"

" _Fuck_ yes," Galo breathes out, grabbing Lio by the hand and leading him towards the back, where his car is parked. Lio tugs him to a stop before he gets in, and Galo turns to see what the problem is.

"Wait--is your shift even over?" Lio asks, no longer a terrible Burnish incubus anymore but just a concerned friend. He's still fucking gorgeous even standing under the flickering fluorescent yellow light of the Waffle House, and Galo can barely believe how lucky he's been tonight.

"Aina can cover it," he says, smiling and pressing Lio up against the car, kissing him hungrily. Usually he wasn't so needy after orgasm, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to want to let go of this beautiful, evil man.

Which seems to be okay, because he can feel Lio smiling against his lips as he kisses him back and strokes his sides gently, running up and down his torso before he cups his ass tightly with both hands. Galo can feel himself stirring again already, and he breaks away and jumps into the car and Lio laughs as he climbs in after him.

*********

"We've looked everywhere," Gueira says, exhaustion making his limbs feel as if they weigh twenty pounds a piece. "Who knows where he went."

"Did we check that abandoned warehouse we used to party in, when we were in high school?" Meis asks. "It's a good place to stash a body, he might have done it there."

"Yes, we went there. Twice," Gueira grumbles, opening the door to their apartment and making a beeline for the couch. "You don't think...should we have checked the police station?"

"No way, man," Meis says, shoving Gueira's feet off and sitting down heavily. "You know how they treat Burnish."

"Yeah, but that means if Lio got taken in for murdering--"

"Oh, hey!" someone says, startling the two men seated on the couch. They both turn around when they hear the strange voice--and their mouths simultaneously open in amazement.

"Uh, hi, Galo," Meis says, eyeing the shirtless cook standing in their kitchen. "What are...what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Galo says, coloring slightly and looking around helplessly, "well, you see, Lio and I..." he trails off, and then turns a bright smile on them. "I didn't know you guys lived together! That's really cool."

"Lio Fotia!" Gueira yells, standing on the couch. "Get your tiny Burnish ass out here!"

"Oh, hey," Lio says, coming out of his room wearing nothing except a large t-shirt. "Where have you guys been?"

Gueira looks like he's about to burst a blood vessel, and Meis steps in. "We were out looking for you, boss! We thought..." he lowers his voice, and puts a hand up so that Galo can't hear him. "We thought you may have urdered-may a particular ook-cay last night."

"Oh whoa, I didn't know you could speak French!" Galo says.

"We went to the fucking quarry looking for you!" Gueira yells.

"Wow," Galo says. "You guys must really care about each other, to spend your whole night going on a scavenger hunt for your friend. That's deep, man. You guys are totally friendship goals."

"There was nothing to worry about," Lio says, annoyed. "You know I'm strictly anti-violence. We talked out our differences last night," Lio says, turning up his head snobbishly. "We worked it out. Like adults."

"And then he spent the fucking night?" Meis asks.

"We had a lot to talk about," Lio says, coloring slightly. "A lot of differences to work out. Which we did. Like adults."

"Is that why your shirt says Waffle House on it?" Gueira snaps.

The three roommates look at each other for a tense moment before Galo steps forward, oblivious to the tension crackling in the air. And a few Burnish flames.

"I'll make everyone breakfast!" He announces, giving them a thumbs up. "Who wants eggs?"

**Author's Note:**

> You know what everything sucks right now and we all need a little joy in our lives and what's the point in being embarrassed by stupid shit like this. Hi I'm PenguinMerchant and I'm an idiot and I wrote this and I love it.


End file.
